Once upon a time
by Brentinator
Summary: Prequel to Magic comes with a price. How Douglas and Belle really met...rated T. Information inside about my account. Dedicated to Mariafl2001.


It was a beautiful cool, crisp autumn morning when Douglas pulled his truck into Storybrooke, Maine. By request of Mayor Mills, he was bringing some supplies to the town, like he did every nine months. He was currently carting a large shipment of alcoholic drinks, mainly marijuana, into The Black Rabbit, a bar in Storybrooke. He wasn't planning on drinking that night, since he didn't want to drive home the next day with hangover, but it seemed to be fate as he finished with the shipments and sat down for a minute, when a glass of whiskey was placed in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't order this." Douglas politely declined as he looked up to see a stunning beauty with brown hair and blue eyes, who couldn't be older then early thirties, which was how old he was now.

"On the house." She told him, sitting down on the bar stool closet to him, with her own glass. "What brings you to Storybrooke?"

He however, was too busy gazing in her eyes and was snapped out of it when she waved her hand in front of his face, saying.

"Hello? Have you had too much to drink already?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Then maybe you can answer my question. What brings you here?"

"I'm just delivering supplies, request by Mayor Mills. My older brother usually comes with me, but he's currently babysitting my son and daughter."

"Who's the lucky woman?"

"Well, she ran out on me shortly after my daughter was born."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to worry about."

"So what about your children?"

"My son, Adam is almost two years old while my daughter, Bree, is one."

"You sound like a lovely family."

Douglas smiled at that, before the woman stood up.

"Well, I have to get back to my shift."

"Wait." He told her, gently grabbing her arm. "What's your name?"

"Lacey."

"Well, Lacey, I'm afraid I don't have a place to stay. Normally I stay at Granny's, but it's full. I don't suppose The Black Rabbit has any rooms..."

"Well, there are a few, but they aren't usually properly maintained."

"I'll live with it. When does your shift end?"

"Three hours before we close."

"What do you say, after your shift, we get a table. I'll pay."

"Well, that is tempting, but I prefer to buy."

Douglas then grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer, gently pecking her lips, sending her into another world.

"You know what? You can pay, just this once." She smiled, kissed him passionately before going behind the counter. "Room 2 is empty, here's the key."

"Thank you. I just have to get my luggage from the car." He smiled, leaving the building to get his bags, only to be stopped by his employer.

"Having a problem, Douglas?"

"No Madame Mayor. Granny's is full, so I'm staying here. I hope that's ok. I'll be out early tomorrow morning. Promise."

"Good. See you in nine months." She smiled, walking away as Douglas grabbed the bags and went to the room, almost vomiting from the smell as he quickly unpacked before going downstairs to see Lacey finishing up.

"Want me to go ahead and get our table?"

She nodded as she went into the backroom while he ordered two glasses of wine and sat down at the table. Then a older man came over to him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm Mr. Gold and I own the pawn shop down the street. I was wondering if I got a shipment. I ordered something...important."

"Sure. I'll go look." Douglas smiled as he got up and went to the truck.

Gold then poured something into the wine glasses before following Douglas to the van, where he had already opened the trunk.

"I don't see anything, sir, but I'll be back in nine months, and it may come then."

"That's quite alright. It can wait bit longer. Thanks for the help." He smiled before walking back to his store as Douglas walked back into the building to see Lacey sitting by herself.

"There you are. I thought you left. Not the first time it would've happened though."

"No. I wouldn't ever leave you." He told her, making her blush. "A man named Mr. Gold thought something came for his shop, but there was nothing." He smiled, lifting his wine glass, clinking it against Lacey's. "Cheers."

After the pair finished their drinks, they were playing pool when Douglas suddenly kissed Lacey passionately, and she kissed back with just as much force.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Lacey smiled as she kissed him again.

"Want to get more private?" She asked, making him blush before they went to his room together, then he blacked out.

When he woke up next, it was five a.m. and he woke up naked with Lacey, also naked beside him.

"What did I do? Donnie's gonna kill me..." he whispered, getting out of bed as he got dressed and grabbed his clothes before checking out and leaving, but not before he could leave a note, phone number included so Lacey didn't think he left her as he started driving back to his home in Maine, thinking one thing. 'I hope I used protection.'

*nine months later*

Douglas was finally back in Storybrooke, and he did indeed had Mr. Gold's package, so after dropping that off, he went to The Black Rabbit, pushing the container in the back, before coming back and asking where Lacey was, making the man laugh before answering.

"Lacey is on maternity leave."

"S-she's pregnant?"

"Yep. Some loon went nuts and got her pregnant. You need her address?"

"Yes."

"Here." The man spat, handing him a piece of paper with her address on it.

Douglas immediately ran to his van and drove to her house, knocking on the door, only to see Lacey standing there, with a very large baby bump, scoffing.

"What do you want?"

"Why didn't you call me when you found out?"

"I didn't know your number, and I can't believe you would do this to me."

"I gave you my number. On a piece of paper, explaining everything. I'm sorry, Lacey."

"Well, I never got it. Now leave me alone." She told him as she was about to close the door before gasping, holding her stomach.

"Whoa what's wrong?"

"It's the baby. It's coming."

Douglas immediately tried to help Lacey to the car, but she stopped.

"Lacey, what are you doing?"

"I am not going with YOU!"

"Do you want the baby to be born in the doorway? I suggest you let me take you."

Lacey rolled her eyes in disgust, but allowed Douglas to help her in the van before they were off to the hospital, which luckily, wasn't far, however, Lacey was screaming bloody murder the entire time until they pulled in front of the hospital. Then Dr. Whale came up, asking.

"Are you the father?"

"Sort of, it's...complicated." Douglas admitted.

"Oh. I understand. Do you want to be in there with her?"

"No I think she'd kill me at this point. Just let me know when the baby is born."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Dr. Whale nodded as he followed the nurses to the room. Douglas was thinking quietly before he heard someone clearing their throat and he looked up to see Regina.

"Madame Mayor. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was expecting a few packages from you, and you never showed up, so I saw your van parked out here. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was giving something to Lacey when she went into labor, so I drove her over here. I hope that's alright."

"It's fine. Let's go get my packages and put them in my car since we don't wanna waste your gas." She smiled as they both walked to the van and Douglas opened the trunk and Regina immediately located her packages.

"Be gentle. One of them has something very fragile in it and I'm not sure which one it is."

Douglas nodded as they started loading them in very carefully before a nurse came out.

"Your son is here." She smiled, before seeing Regina's face, which was a mixture of shock and anger as she went back in.

"You are the idiot who got Lacey pregnant?"

"We both got drunk and I thought I used protection. I never meant to go that far. I swear."

"Your fired. I want you and the baby out of this town in less then a week and if you EVER come back, I will have you arrested. Understood?" Regina demanded.

Douglas nodded as he went inside while Regina drove off. The nurse lead him to Lacey's room where she was holding the baby.

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

"It's a baby boy." She smiled as she tucked the blanket around the boy's arms.

"Do you have a name for him?"

"Chase William."

"Hey Chase." He smiled as he was handed the baby.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Of course not. He's your son."

"OUR son."

Five nights later, Douglas gently pulled the sleeping baby out of the crib, and put him in his car seat, which was in his van, before driving out of Storybrooke, forever, back to his brother and children. When Lacey woke up, she couldn't find Douglas or Chase anywhere, making her go to Regina's as she begged and pleaded for where they went. Regina then pulled out a tiny sedative and poked her in the shoulder before she was placed in the asylum.

"And now Belle is taken care of, nothing is in my way."

The end.

 **This was a request from Mariafl2001 and I really wanted to write it.**

 **I however, have some news. I'm sadly not really into writing Lab Rats. This may just be cause there are no new episodes right now, but I'm really into Once Upon a time right now, so that's what I'm gonna write for awhile. I hope you guys are ok with that. I will still work on my story "Without A Trace" but it may have slow updates. :)**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
